


Hide

by collapsethelightintoearth



Series: Smart!Dean 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsethelightintoearth/pseuds/collapsethelightintoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always thinks that Sam is the smart one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Everyone always thinks that Sam is the smart one. Dean is _clearly_ the brawn to Sam’s brain. Sam knows this isn’t the truth. He is smart, yes; there’s no denying his intelligence. But it’s Dean who’s remarkable with physics, who covertly holds several patents for his inventions, who can make sense of incredibly complex and seemingly arbitrary patterns. It bothers Sam that his brilliant brother has _hidden_ so thoroughly his entire life. But when they’re at a diner and Dean enthuses over the latest scientific advancements, Sam is content with the knowledge that Dean doesn’t have to hide from _him._


End file.
